cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
The lost episode of life
NOTE: this is an enited version of a story called "The Ultimate Pasta" with major edits by me. The lost episode of life Part 1: The set up George jetson sat at his desk, petrified by Bloodshine’s lackluster speech. It was a boring day in the Assroom, and he let his eyes glaze upon the other students. The most noticeable colleague was Jeff. The staple for the school joke is that his name is THE KILLER, as he’s known to kill people with his rippling old voice. George watched as Jeff stared at the beautiful spy Valerie. Valerie Hudson. Valerie’s affections lied with Dave wilson Simple, the school’s recluse. Dave and Jeff were quite similar, and it caused some angsty rivalry between the two. George rolled his eyes. He had no interest in Valerie, Valerie Hudson, and instead tried to listen to Mr. Bloodshine, the teacher. Mr. Bloodshine was giving a lesson on diseases, and the disease of subject that they were using was MML, otherwise known as Massive Mind Loss. The disease had first surfaced in a small child named Max, and everyone suspects that Jeff may have a strain of it. Suddenly, an announcement pupped up on the board, from the lord dictator of Axel Society. It had become Axel Society after the president was murdered by a 12 year old child, though he insisted the murder happened because of video games.You may remember the dictator, Axel came on the loudspeaker. Here is what she said: “Hello students! Today was national Schizma day, and as such, the classes for today will be canceled. Thank you, and remember our anthem!” Richard listened as a Teletubbie played the national anthem of Axel Society: “The Hounds” In the corner of the room, Ronald McDonald cheered. Obviously, he was looking forward to a day of Minecraft with his best friends The hamburgler, Bob saget the centaur, and Tim the toolman taylor. Jeff and George made eye contact and snarl. The bell rang, and the students departed. Jeff and his friends, Bored, Fear, and Shock usually were hanging out by the flagpole after school, but today they were behind the school because Jeff wanted a Faggot. As he lit one, a man dressed in all black passed by him. It was metalcore vegetarian. “Those things can kill you!” He said, “I am so offended.” Jeff pulled out a knife, but turned around, and floated outside. Metalcore ran away in fear and shock. Jeff smirked at his group. “That’s how we do things around here,” He said to Bored. “It's cool how you are so willing knife Jeff!” Bored replied. “It’s because the knife has no reason,” Jeff replied. Fear and Shock laughed. “You want to come in and play video games with me, fear and shock today?” Bored asked with a smile. Jeff shook his head. “No, I have to respond to my mountains of fanmail,” Jeff replied calmly. Fear, Shock, and Bored waved goodbye as Jeff ran away. George jetson rode the bus as the time flew by. Though it was only 10:40 when Axel had departed school for the day, when George got home, it was 11:20. There had been a buildup of cars at the intersection and it makes George angry to know that he got home late. When he stepped in the door, his mother welcomed him. “Hey there George!” She said happily. She pat him on the head and he watched as his father came down the stairs. “How are your feet Dad?” George Jetson said with a worried tone. “Well, they’re still sore,” His Dad said with a slightly sad reaction, “What are you doing home from school so early?” “Its Schizma day Dad!” George chirped, “Didn’t you remember?” His dad nods. “Yeah of course,” His Dad said, “Do you wanna go play some ball outside?” “You need to rest your feet,” George jetson replied, “I’ll just go play some Sonic R.” Geroge watched as his Dad’s pupil’s shrunk. A Kefka laugh (from final fantasy 4 or 2 if you're in the US) sounded, but nobody seemed to notice. Dave Wilson and Valerie Hudson walked down the street. Though they had moved since the mass murder of a football team, they still made it a thing to walk back home together like they did back in the old days because they liked those early days of their budding romance. The noise of a smaller teen, but deadlier was heard stalking behind them. It’s Jeff, and he followed them. He would wait until Dave left Valerie, then he would kill George jetson, murderosly angry, as though he was gonna murder someone. It was pe Rlfect and the day would be won. There was a slow laugh from behind a tree as a figure smiled. Thomas wouldn’t die today, soon, many people would die forever. Ronald McDonald was bored of Minecraft on the XBOX 360, and it was time was for the PC version. Unfortunately None of his friends had this version. He didn't feel like playing his favorite Game, Yahoo checkers either. Instead he decided to go outside and take a visit to his dodgy secondhand game store. Ronald strolled in and walked up to the cashier. “I’ve been waiting for ya,” The man said. Jesse Wolf shoots a weird look at the man, and smiles. “I’m looking for some new games!” He said happily, "where is the manager and the rest of the staff?" The man behind the counter just said, "The game." He disappeared behind the STAFF ONLY room. Soon after, he came out with a disc. “I think you’ll like this,” He said, “Take it for free” Jesse took it. The disc was donning the title, “Super Mario 666”. Ronald held out his hand. “Thanks!” he said. The clerk shook his hand with a “my name’s beetlejuice!. I'll leave this on your doorstep and it will be there when you get home!” Ronald left the store. Beetlejuice smiled. Could you say you're name 3 times fast, Mr. juice? "BEETLEJUICEBEETLEJUICEBEETLEJUICETHEGOVERNMENTCAUSED9/11BEETLEJUICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A few shark whacking moments later, he got home. he put the disc into his Nintendo 64. The station smoked, and it wouldn’t turn on. As Ronald frowned, he had an irrational thought: would in be permanent? He took the game out, and blew. Then he put it back In, and this time, the Nintendo 64 turns on. Ronald smiled again, and he waited as the screen loaded up a weird, bloody, creepy, freaky version of Super Mario 64. He was obviously disturbed, and he decided to keep going because it was just that. Plus, he didn’t have anything to do on his wait for minecraft. He didn’t notice the pyramid in the lower corner as he pressed start. George jetson was playing Sonic R. Sonic R was his favorite game, despit his strange experiences with the Tails Doll. The racing was just so… good. He never used the tails doll anymore, nor did any of his other friends, but when they did, they never paired him up with sonic, because you would not want to know what happened. Richard did, and it traumatized him. His parents were confused, mostly because of the chainsaw incident. They had almost checked him into the psych ward, but his father was too traumatized by the description of the narcissant beast that had been described. And his mother, said it was nothing. A pyramid was faintly visible as a kefka laugh sounded The hot pockets in the microwave were steaming hot. Smiling, the janitor of the school took them out and got himself situated that day on the couch with a plate that the hot pocket was contained on. That day he had discovered a copy of Wheel Of Fortune in his school on a VHS tape. He was going to watch it. He did, and he was shocked and disturbed. This tape was obviously the work of the iluminati! He sighs, and is shocked. He decides to go report it to the president, Axel. He reached the building within seconds, because the school is actually the white house, and he walked inside of it. It was all calm at first I must say. The door slowly creaked as the president, Satan, eyed him down. “What do you want?” She said with a grin. “I recently viewed a very disturbing tape while I was trying to eat a very delicious pepperoni hot pocket.!” The janitor replied. She just grinned her awful grin, “It was the work of the illuminati. A knife came down from the ceiling and stabs him in the ribs. He collapsed and died. “You know too much,” George jetson replied, grinning into oblivion. Kefka laughed. Janitor’s roommate however, The Chucked, was not going to have any of that. He growled, as the Janitor was his best friend. He would exact revenge however that would come around. Ronald McDonald laid on the ground, dead. He had not heeded the warning of the illuminati pyramid, and it had ended him in the end. he tried contacting his freinds but none of them responded. After much google searching, they discovered that there was an address that could help them figure out what had made poor Jesse Wolf reach his expiring date. It was as follows: “Illumnati HQ, Cherry Hill, NJ.” They knew that they would need help, so they contacted all of the people they knew would be able to help them: George Jetson, Jeff the Killer, Ronald McDonald, Valerie Hudson, Fear, Shock, Bored, BeetleJuice (although he declined with a smile), The Chucked, The Toppler, and The Metalcore Vegetarian. Not everyone was happy to be together, but they knew that they would have to band together if it was for the good of the world and if it stopped the illuminati. PaRt TwO cOmInG iN fIfTy YeArS!1!11111111!!!!1 Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes